Isabelle's Birthday Party
by MatthewDaddarioTrash-Ronja
Summary: It is Isabelle's birtday and she is having a small party. Before Jace and Clary leaves the Institute, something terrible happens. Can Isabelle' party be saved or is it ruined? Rated T. I such at writing plot. Enjoy reading it.


**This is my second fanfiction. Though it would be fun to write a story where Jace killed Church. Don't judge me. I love Church. It is a story for Shadowhunters, Mundanes, Downworlders and other creatures. I am from Norway, so it may not be grammatically right.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

It was Isabelle' birthday today. She had been planning the party for six months now. It wasn't a big party, but it was a very special party and she hadn't been planning it alone. Magnus had offered to have the party at his place, if he got to help Isabelle plan her party. How could Isabelle say no to that? Magnus' place was huge. Well Magnus and Alec' place. She hadn't said anything about the party to Clary, Jace or Simon. Hell, Alec didn't even know what was going on, and he lived there. She wouldn't even say who was going to be there.

Clary was putting on the final details to her look. Izzy had picked the outfit a few months ago. It was a short, tight, black leather dress. Isabelle had found it when they had been shopping for Christmas. She had insisted that Clary had to buy it and wear it at her birthday. She was a little skeptical, but when she had tried it on, it had shown her all her curves. Iz had said that she looked so hot and sexy, that she wasn't sure she was straight anymore. She had even said, and I quote "I think Alec is going to turn straight when he sees you in this dress. And Jace. If he don't propose to you know, then you better find a new boy."

She had just made the finished touch on her eyes, when she saw what the clock was. If they didn't leave now, they would be late for Izzy' birthday party, and she knew Izzy. If they were late, she would never forgive them. Jace had been ready to leave a few hours ago. He had stood and admired himself in the mirror for at least an hour, before Clary asked if he could wait outside their room while she got dressed. She had asked him to go wait outside, while she got dressed. Her outfit was going to be a surprise.

Clary had asked him wait outside their room, an hour ago or so. He had been ready to leave three hours ago, but she had just started getting ready. Jace had looked at himself in the mirror or an hour. He had just thought about how much he had changed since he met Clary. She was the love of his life. Of course she had thought he stood and admired himself in the mirror, when she had asked him to leave the room, so she could get dressed. He had given it much thought, so he had gone and waited outside their room.

After half an hour, he had left to the library to read. It had been boring to just sit outside the room and wait. It was only them in the Institute, since they had taken it over. Isabelle and Simon had left early this morning, Alec had moved it to Magnus a few weeks before they got married and Maryse had passes away a year ago of grief. She hadn't handled that Robert had been seeing a woman all the time when they had been married and since Max passed away she hadn't been herself. It was just a matter of time.

He arrived in the library and went to the third level, where all the good books were, as "A Tale of Two Cities", by Charles Dickens. Tessa had said that it was a book that he had to read, so he had. He had read it at least six times. It was amazing. Clary had even read it after he had asked if she would read it. He doesn't know why, but she had come back to him crying when she had finished the book.

Jace went down to sit in the chair near the fire. Even though it was Mars, it was really cold outside and inside. After he had read a few pages, he heard the library door open. He though Clary finally was ready to leave.

"Are you ready to leave, Clary?" He didn't get an answer and didn't bother to turn around.

"Clary, is it you? Do not mess with me now. I swear, I will not kiss you for a week if you are messing with me right now." Still no answer. He heard someone move. It was a loud crash, and he spun round to find Church and a broken glass. "Seriously Church? You had to break a glass to get my attention. How did you even get in here? I didn't think that you could open a door. And now I am talking to a cat. I must be going crazy." Church slithered forward against Jace who had walked over to get a broom and a trash bin to throw the broken glass in.

"What do you want Church? You have caused enough trouble today." Jace asked. He was tired of Church breaking things all the time. Before he knew what was happening Church had thrown himself at Jace and started scratching at his face. Jace could not get him off him. The last thing he remembers was that he grabbed a knife from the table.

Clary heard someone scream. It was a really loud and it sounded like it a cat was dying. It was only her and Jace left at the Institute. She didn't manage to locate the where the scream where coming from, so she checked every door she managed to get open. Clary had just checked the kitchen when she arrived at the open library door. She walked in, but couldn't see anyone at first. After walking a little longer into the room, she could see Jace. He sat in a chair facing the fire. She thought everything was okay.

"Jace, did you hear the scream?" She walked closer to him, and it was first then she saw the pile of blood in front of the fire. She ran over to Jace. "Jace is everything ok…" She didn't finish her sentence. There was a lifeless body lying in front of his feet. It was Church.

"Jace, why is Church dead?" She could hear the tears in her own voice. Jace didn't move. "JACE?" she screamed. He reacted. He saw up at her. It was first then she saw all the red marks on his face. His face was full of red scratches and blood that was still running down his face.

"I killed him. I killed Church." He said. Clary could hear the regret, anger and guilt in his voice. "Jace. What happened?" She tried asking again. "Please tell me what happened"

"I don't know what happened. He just walked in. I thought it was you at first, but then I h...heard something break and turned around to find Church and a broken glass. I went to clean it up and I had just finished when Church just threw himself at me. He started scratching my face and eyes, and the last thing I remember is that I grabbed knife from the table, and then you were here. Isabelle is going to kill me." His voice was steady, but his body was shaking.

"Jace, I'm going to help you. Go clean yourself up, but you cannot use an iratze, okay. I'm going to clean up here. And you are right. Isabelle is going to kill you. Then Jem is going to kill you, because that was originally his cat and we were just watching him until he got back from his world tour with Tessa. Then I'm gonna kill myself because you are dead. Alec is going to be a walking zombie, because his parabatai and brother is dead, and his sister killed him. And Magnus is going to be depressed and is going to kill himself, because he can't do anything for Alec and feel useless. Alec is then going to kill himself an hour after he finds Magnus dead in their bed. Then Isabelle is going to kill herself, because she killed you, I am dead and Alec killed himself. Simon is going to die of grief, because his best friend is dead, his wife is dead and all his friends. At last Jem and Tessa is going to be really sad, because the Herondale line ended only because you killed Church. After a few years Jem dies of sadness and Tessa kills herself because Jem and Will are dead. Do you see how this is going to end? You have just ended all our friends' lives. I can try to save you from Isabelle' wrath, but I cannot promise you anything, because it is her birthday."

Jace had heard it all. He did as he was told. After he was done washing his face, he met Clary outside the Institute. He had changed clothes, because the other ones were covered in blood. They hailed a cab and told the taxi driver where they were going.

"Jace, I am going to speak to Isabelle and say that something happened at the Institute today. I am not going to say what happened, that is you job. You have to talk to her today. The longer it goes without her knowing, the angrier she will be and you will only get it worse." She tried telling him. His hands were still shaking. Clary took his left hand and kissed it. He stopped shaking and managed to nod and make a smile. She smiled back and kisses him on his cheek.

"I love you Clary. I hope you know that. You are all I ever want. I fall in love with you every day. Clary, you are so beautiful and nothing will ever change between us. If I die tonight, please don't kill yourself. You deserve to be happy without me, and I truly deserve to die tonight." He said the last sentence with a laugh.

"You are not going to die tonight, okay. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is a life after death, I will love you then. I love you Jace Herondale. You are not going to die tonight. Isabelle has to go through me first." Jace smiled. It was a beautiful and confident smile.

They arrived at the party 10 minutes to late. The traffic wasn't that bad. Isabelle threw herself around Clary' neck and hugged her so tight.

"You are late" Isabelle whispered in her neck. "Happy birthday Iz" Clary whispered back. She let go of Clary and hugged Jace. They said hi to the others. All their friends were there, even Jem and Tessa. They found something to eat and drink. Clary noticed that Jace hadn't even touched his food. I guess that was understandable. Clary went to find Izzy, to speak with her. She found her in the making out with Simon in one of Magnus' guestroom with the door wide open. Simon had his hand on Izzy' thigh, and Izzy' hands were under Simon' shirt.

Clary coughed. Simon and Isabelle looked towards the door where Clary was standing. Simon had lipstick all over his face, while Isabelle looked a perfect as ever. How did she manage to still look so perfect after making out? Her makeup was perfect, nothing was smudged.

"Can I talk to you Iz?" Clary asked still standing in the door to the room. "And can you please close the door next time. I am going to be damaged for the rest of life of I keep seeing my two best friends making out and touching each other like that. "

"Fine, I will be right back baby. Don't go anywhere." Isabelle said, and gave Simon a final kiss on his mouth. Clary followed Isabelle to the kitchen. Everyone was in the living room talking and dancing. Clary could see Jace from here. He was sitting in a chair talking to Tessa.

"What do you want to talk about?" Iz asked a little annoyed. Clary guessed that was understandable. She had just disturbed Iz and Simon in what looked like a pretty important makeout session.

"Well, before we left the Institute today, something happened with Jace. He is pretty messed up and down. He hasn't eaten anything, and he has barely said a word. I just want to say that you cannot murder him when he tells you what happened. It will end badly for everyone. If you try to kill him, then you have to get through me first. So, can you please just go talk to him? He really regrets what he did and will do anything to make up for it." Clary said. Isabelle was curious.

"Fine I'll go talk to him."

Isabelle walked up to Jace. He looked different. Something bad must have happened. "Jace, Clary told me you wanted to talk to me about something that happened at the Institute today."

Jace was nervous. He had agreed to talk to Isabelle, and he knew that if he did not tell her today, then Clary would tell her. He wanted to be the one that told her. It was now or never.

"I…I killed Church." He said very low. Isabelle didn't hear what he said.

"What, I can't hear you. You have to speak louder Jace." He took a deep breath before he tried again.

"I killed Church." He said a little louder. It looked like she heard him this time, because her face went from careless, to hurt and sadness and then turned to rage so fast.

"YOU KILLED CHURCH? HE WAS JUST A CAT, YOU STUPID IDIOT." She screamed. Everyone turned to watch them. Simon came running from the guest room. Clary rushed over to Jace and Isabelle.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU JACE HERONDALE. I DON'T CARE WHAT CLARY SAID. YOU ARE SO DEAD." She threw herself at Jace, but Simon grabbed her waist and held her back, just as Clary stepped between her and Jace.

"Don't you think he at least should explain what happened?" Clary asked Isabelle. She didn't care to wait for an answer. "Can't you see all the scratches on his face? I asked him not to use an iratze, just so you can see what Church did to Jace. Let him at least explain himself."

"Fine, explain." Isabelle said.

Jace explained everything that happened. Isabelle looked shocked and angry and hurt. "I regret it so much, but if I hadn't done something, he would have clawed my eyes out and I would have died. Iz, you have to forgive me, you too Jem. I never meant to kill Church."

"I forgive you Jace." Jace turned and saw Jem standing right behind him. "Church was an old cat. I don't know how many years he has been alive, but I knew that he would go crazy one day. It wasn't your fault. Do you know why I asked you to watch him?" Jace didn't know why. He thought it was because he and Tessa were going around the world and couldn't bring him. That was what they had told them.

"I asked you to watch him, because I knew I couldn't kill him. I knew he would go crazy any minute, and I knew that you would kill him if he went crazy. If I had told you, you would never agree to watch him. So I forgive you Jace. And so should you Isabelle. I know you loved him as much as I, but you have to forgive Jace. It wasn't his fault. If it was someone's fault, then it was mine. If you want someone to blame, then you should blame me, not Jace." Tessa hand was on Jem' shoulder.

"I forgive you Jace. I don't know how I can't. You cannot blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Church had gone crazy and it was just a matter of time before he died." Isabelle said. She hugged Jace and told him over and over that it wasn't his fault.

"So, does anyone want dessert?" It was Magnus that asked. He couldn't stand silence like that. Alec hit his head loosely. "Ouch. Why did you do that?" Magnus asked his blue-eyed boy. Everyone else laughed.

"I guessed it would be such a depressed atmosphere here if I hit you." Alec said, and everyone laughed even more. Alec leaned in to Magnus and whispered in his ear; "I'm gonna make up for it later, baby." And Magnus lit up like a Christmas tree.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the night and no one brought up Church again.

 **Please give some reviews. I appreciate it. Loved writing it.**


End file.
